Unknown Letter
by YurikoMinamoto
Summary: An unknown letter was discover, and a confession leads to its painful memories...


"Rikuo-sama! I found a letter from tsurara's room, while I was cleaning" Kejoro said.

"Thank you Kejoro. Oh by the way, Did you seen kana?" Rikuo said.

"Oh I forgot to tell you Rikuo-sama, she told me that she's going out with her friends to go shopping" Kejoro answered.

"Alright, Thank you again kejoro" Rikuo said delightfully.

"Your welcome Rikuo-sama" kejoro said.

Kejoro went back to tsurara's room to finish her job, and rikuo quietly begin to read tsurara's unknown letter.

Dear Rikuo,

I was really happy to meet you again, realizing how much I miss you so much. It's been 5 years since I left the Nura Mansion. I always feel depressed when I always think of the Nura mansion and Nura clan, especially you Rikuo. But since that day I came back, I never knew anything. I never knew you love her, I never knew you like her, and I never knew you Married her. That day was a total shock to me, but I never let my sad expression showing it you. Seeing you for the first time again and her was hurtful. I force myself not to cry in front of you, because you will think of me as a weak person. But I know you wouldn't think of me like that because you love all of your clan and your family. After a few days of staying at the Nura Mansion, it seems I was a bit use to see you two together. Just a bit. One day in the morning, I saw you two holding hands together. I greeted the both of you with a smile and a cheerful spirit. After you and her walked pass to me, I look back and I said to myself, "I wish I was her". The next day was the worst day, I wish that day didn't happen. Seeing myself crying and crying in front of you and her was the worst feeling that I ever have. Seeing all of the yokai, nurarihyon-sama, and wakana staring at me and thinking that they really felt bad about me was the worst feeling either. I couldn't resist kejoro's helping me to stop and realizing on how I was too late. But I saw in my own eyes that seeing her crying and seeking for help to you was the most painful to see. Your red crimson eyes are staring at me and I know what stares were they. I didn't mean to hurt her like that. I also didn't mean to hurt you like that either. I hope you will forgive me and I hope you will live happily with her in the future. I've seen myself not useful in the nura mansion anymore, maybe in this earth too. Saying goodbye to you was the hardest words that I cant say in person so I would rather say it in this letter.

_But please always remember the bit by bit and day by day_

_ In such a special lovely way_

_ Do not know why or how to say_

_ But I shall try to... If I may_

_And thus I shall try to explain _

_That despite heavy pouring rain_

_ In times of sorrow and of pain_

_ My love for you was not in vain_

_When I was down and even sad_

_ If I felt angry rather mad_

_ If I was in tears feeling bad_

_ My love for you I did not dread_

_I was insulted even mocked_

_ My same own life I feel was blocked_

_ The doubts that came and often knocked_

_ My love for you was safely locked_

_Until the day you came to me _

_The love in me you did not see_

_ Without you dear how could I be?_

_My love for you I could not free_

_And yet you know I still love you_

_ A love that s strong and oh so true_

_ Wher'ver you go wher'ver to _

_My love for you will follow too_

_Goodbye and I will always love you_

Love,** Tsurara Oikawa**

After he read tsurara's letter, he saw something at the back. His eyes widened and tears start forming into his eyes. Until the last words came out to his lips.

"I'm sorry and I will always love you too my yuki-onna"

* * *

**A/N-** I'm back~! So I made a short story and basically I found a love poem and thought about this idea. But first of all I'm sorry about the kana and rikuo love happening here, and letting tsurara suffer. I also really feel bad about tsurara in this story and I was kinda a bit mad at me on making this idea. But I can't get out of it from my mind. So please forgive me T.T. Anyway if you saw something a grammatical error, please understand that I'm bad at english. (=^_^=) Poem Credits to Matthew Dusfim. I also just added the "Goodbye and I will always love you" in the poem. so Don't forget to** R&R**


End file.
